


Please Don't Say You Love Me

by LadyLibby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Injury, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF MY TEETH ROTTED, bucky says he loves the reader, lil bit of angst, reader freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxNYvk_0Onw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Say You Love Me

Summer comes, winter fades

Here we are just the same

Don't need pressure, don't need change

Let's not give the game away

 

Long-term relationships were never your thing. Hell, relationships weren’t ever your thing. Not getting attached was not part of being a spy. Working for SHIELD, you saw your colleagues, your friends, try to balance the job and love. It never ended well. So you avoided it. Sure, there was the odd one night stand, or flirtation, but you refused to go further. You knew you’d get hurt. 

Things changed when the Avengers came knocking on your door. You joined them, happy to spend some time with your old friends Natasha and Clint. What you couldn’t have ever predicted was Bucky. 

You clicked with the quiet and brooding ex-assassin right away. He opened up to you and you to him. The two of you trained together, ate together, talked together, and did missions side by side. Tony liked to joke that Steve had been replaced as Bucky’s best friend. 

That was before everyone knew you two were more than that. It took Bruce accidentally walking in on an intense make-out session for the team to know what was really going on. 

It’s been a year and a half since the night he kissed you and everything changed. 

 

There used to be an empty space

A photograph without a face

But with your presence, and your grace

Everything falls into place

 

You’re sparring in the training room of the compound. No one else is in there, everyone knows to leave you two alone while you train after Steve was a bit traumatized that one time. 

You’ve jumped onto Bucky’s back, legs wrapped around his shoulders, trying to get him to tap out. He just flips you over, but you tuck and roll, getting back on your feet quickly. He throws a punch, but you easily evade the metal arm. 

He’s going easy on you. So you push him. 

Your foot lands a solid kick to his abdomen. You don’t use enough force to actually hurt him, but you see the the challenge in his eyes. Distracted for just a moment by the blue in his irises, he swipes a foot under you. Your back hits the mat and you’re boyfriend has pinned you. You put on a defeated face, while he grins in victory. His guard down, you take the opportunity and flip your positions. Now he’s pinned and you’re the victor. 

“I win.”

“I won first.”

He stops your protest with a kiss. It surprises you enough that he flips you back again. 

“I win again.”

You just kiss him, smiling into it. He sits up, pulling you with him so you’re on his lap. He’s staring at you with a look you don’t recognize and aren’t entirely sure you like. He looks happy, no trace of the past that haunts him in his face. 

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

Just please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that

There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at

Just please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

 

You freeze. 

_ I love you, Y/N.  _

No no no no no no. This isn’t what you wanted. You don’t know what to say, or do. He just confessed that he loves you, and you-

You aren’t going to say it back. You care about him, yes. More than anyone in fact, but this is what terrifies you. Not Hydra, nor heights, nor death, this. Love means that you’ll get hurt. Thoughts and all kinds of mixed emotions are flooding you, you just stare at his eyes. His beautiful, clear, loving blue eyes. 

“Y/N?”

“Bucky….I-”

“Agent Y/N, Sergeant Barnes, I apologize for the interruption, but Captain Rogers requests your presences in the conference room.”

“We’re on our way FRIDAY, thank you.”

You’ve never been more happy to have that AI. Leaving the room, you don’t look at Bucky, which means you miss the confused look on his face. 

 

Heavy words are hard to take

Under pressure precious things can break

And how we feel is hard to fake

So let's not give the game away

 

It’s a simple extraction mission. Just Steve, Bucky, and you. Silence is necessary for securing the perimeter, and you couldn’t be more content not to talk. You can feel Bucky watching you. You know you’ve probably already screwed it all up. 

“Clear. Buck and I will take these two wings, Y/N, you take the East one.”

“Affirmative.”

“So you’ll talk to him.”

You can hear the anger in Bucky’s voice. 

“Not. Now.”

“When? I know you Y/N, you’re not going to talk about this-”

“Maybe I need time! Maybe there’s something going on you don’t know? Did you consider that?”

“Guys! We are in the middle of a mission. You two are both better than this.”

You let out an annoyed huff, turning around and going to the East wing. Bucky watches you go, fuming. 

 

Just please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that

There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at

Just please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

 

Not one of you had expected the ambush. One the enemies are eliminated and the adrenaline has died down, you notice the blood. One of those assholes had managed to leave you with a gash on your side. Unfortunately it’s seven inches long and at least and inch deep. 

“Well that’s not good.”

“You’re hurt.”

“It’s….a scratch.”

“Sure. You’re bleeding out Y/N!”

Bucky tries to pick you up but you’re still feeling defiant and push him away. 

“I’m fine.”

Bucky and Steve watch as you take a few shaky steps forward, dripping blood in your wake. You teeter, and you’re blue-eyed boyfriend scoops you up. The lightness in your head is enough for you not to put up a fight this time. The three of you run for the jet. 

You’re clenching your jaw, and gripping Bucky’s shoulder tightly. The blood seeping out of your side staining your uniform and getting onto him as well. 

Any anger that was in his features before has been replaced with fear. 

 

And fools rush in

And I've been the fool before

This time I'm gonna slow it down

'Cause I think this could be more

The thing I'm looking for

 

“Bucky?”

“I’m here.”

“I’m scared.”

In your bed in the infirmary, you keep your head against the pillow, looking up at the stark (haha Stark) white ceiling tiles. You don’t look at him, but you know Bucky is next to you, holding your hand like he’ll never let go again. 

“You’re all patched up doll it’s going to be okay.”

“I’m not scared about that, Bucky.”

“What is it?”

A tear or two run down from your eye to the pillow. 

“When….when you said you loved me….I panicked. I’ve never been good at these things. The one time I loved someone...I lost them. I don’t want to lose you Bucky. I care about you so much, and when you said that, I just, I was terrified. It made it real in a way. I know I have to face it, but I want you to know that if I hurt you I didn’t mean to. I...care about you, Seargent.”

“And I love you, Agent.”

 

Just please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that

There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at

Just please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

 

It takes you another year to say it. The two of you are taking a walk in the park a few days before Christmas. Snow is falling in those huge fluffy flakes getting caught in both of your hair and his scarf. You’d gone a few steps ahead to look up at the stars, when a cold wet mass hit your back. You turned slowly, glaring at him. Bucky only laughed, gathering another snowball. 

“Oh it’s so on.”

“Bring it doll.”

Twenty minutes later, you’re both covered in snow, and you’ve tackled him. He’s on his back, with you pinning him. He flips you, and kisses you hard, before picking you up out of the snow. 

You take a deep breath, looking him straight in his beautiful, clear, loving blue eyes. 

 

Please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that

There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at

Just please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

 

Just please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

 

“I love you, Bucky.”

His grin is bigger than you’ve ever seen in your life. 

“I know.”

  
  



End file.
